


don’t take love off the table yet

by honeybearbee



Series: Hobbit/LotR Triad Verse [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is a new school teacher, who is teaching five and six year olds, including Kili Durin. Kili comes with a brother, Fili, and two intimidating fathers, Thorin and Dwalin. Bilbo finds Dwalin to be friendly, while Thorin can only glare at the teacher. After some mishaps, the trio grow closer only to have a wrench thrown in the works. Can they overcome the obstacles and become a family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	don’t take love off the table yet

**Author's Note:**

> firstly, thank you to aunt_zelda for the amazing fanmix! \o/ it's fantastic and really fits the story. i love everything about it. you can find it here: http://8tracks.com/aunt_zelda/i-think-i-need-a-new-heart
> 
> secondly, thanks to deerie for the quick beta! any mistakes you find are my own.
> 
> inspired by: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4373.html?thread=8876309#t8876309 (full summary at the end)

Bilbo Baggins took a deep breath and pushed open the door to his new classroom. He looked around and found his desk. There he placed a large pile of papers, his bag, and his coffee. Biblo began to organize his desk and get things around the classroom set up before the children started pouring in. He was a recent graduate and was only lucky enough to have a job this soon because his family friend, Gandalf Olórin, offered him a position at a prestigious private school, Grey Haven Academy. The Academy catered to all kinds of families and students. Bilbo was nervous because it was his first day of teaching, ever, and he was going to be teaching five and six year olds for their first official year of school. He was also nervous about meeting the parents of some of his students.

Last week, Gandalf had given him a thick folder of all his upcoming students and their parents. There were two sets of parents that seemed the most intimidating, a Thranduil Greenleaf and a Thorin and Dwalin Durin. Mister Greenleaf seemed to a businessman who was out of the country a lot, however he never failed to show up for anything that his son, Legolas, was in. Bilbo had met men like Mister Greenleaf before and they were never very nice to Bilbo. The other two men, Thorin and Dwalin, were an accountant and a mechanic respectively. They had been called in a lot last year for their son, Fili, and Bilbo suspected that his younger brother, Kili, wouldn’t cause any _less_ trouble. Bilbo hated to judge people without seeing or meeting them, but he just got a feeling about Thorin and Dwalin. They would either make his job easier or much harder.

****

“But I don’t wanna go,” Kili whined as he clutched to Dwalin’s leg. “They won’t let me be with Fili and I love Fili.”

The Durin family hadn’t even left the house yet and Kili was already on the verge of tears. Fili knelt down next to his brother and said, “I love you too, but we gotta go. Don’t you wanna learn new things?”

“Yes,” Kili sniffled. He looked up at Dwalin with big, brown, wet eyes. “Papa, do I have to go?”

Dwalin wavered a bit, before pulling a stern face. “Yes.”

Kili whimpered and held on tighter to Dwalin’s jeans. Dwalin looked at Fili, who just shrugged.

“I can’t help, Papa,” the blonde boy said.

Just then, Thorin jogged down the stairs, saw the scene in front of him and swooped Kili up.

“Daddy! No! I don’t wanna go!” Kili shouted in Thorin’s ear.

Thorin moved his youngest son away from him and looked him in the eye. “Kili, we did this last year when Fili went to school on his own. Do you remember what we said?”

“Oh!” Fili jumped up and down. “I do! I do!”

Thorin nodded. “What did we say?”

Fili cleared his throat and stood up as tall as he could, then he said in the gruffest voice he could do at the age of seven, “It won’t be all day. Soon Fili will be home and we can have pizza.”

“That’s right,” Dwalin stated. He picked Fili up and held him close to Kili. “Except now, Fili will just be a few doors away. And if you feel scared, just ask for him.”

“Nicely,” Thorin interjected.

“Okay,” Kili sniffled again. “What kind of pizza?”

Thorin laughed and kissed Kili’s head. “Whatever kind you’d like!”

****

Bilbo shuffled in front of the door to his room and watched as the first set of parents came inside the building. When parents started moving towards him, he swallowed, wiped his hand on his pants, and smiled brightly. He shook hands with every parent and said hello to every child. It finally looked to be winding down, when two large men came barrelling inside with two small boys, one with dark hair and the other with light hair, following behind.

Bilbo blinked at the two men. The tallest one had a subtle mohawk and many tattoos. The other man had long hair pulled back into a ponytail and bright blue eyes. Bilbo spied glinting gold rings on both of their left hands. _I wonder if they are married to each other,_ Bilbo thought. _Best not to say anything until told._

The man with the long hair took the blonde boy a few doors down, while the man with the mohawk brought the other boy over. The boy hid behind the man’s leg.

“Sorry,” the man said in a deep voice. Bilbo thought he could hear traces of a Scottish accent.

“Not a problem,” Bilbo replied, shaking the man’s hand. “I’m Bilbo Baggins, the new teacher.”

“Dwalin Durin and this is Kili Durin. He’s very attached to his brother,” Dwalin said as he jerked his head towards the blonde boy.

“Daddy and Papa said I could ask to go see Fili if I got scared,” Kili spoke up.

Bilbo squatted down and smiled at Kili. “You most certainly can.”

“I gotta ask nicely though,” Kili said brightly, a smile of his own forming.

Bilbo nodded seriously. “You most certainly do.” Then he stood and held out a hand. “Would you like to come inside the room now?”

Kili bit his lip and looked up uncertainly at Dwalin. Dwalin grinned and nodded. “Daddy and I will pick you up at two, okay?”

“Okay, Papa.” Kili hugged Dwalin’s leg, before taking Bilbo’s hand. “Bye Daddy!” he shouted at the other man. He waved and smiled. Bilbo smiled at both Dwalin and the other man. Then he took Kili inside and shut the door.

****

Bilbo stood with his students outside the school, waiting for the parents to pick them up. Kili was talking animatedly to Fili about everything he had learned today. Then their dads showed up and they took off running.

“Bye, Mister Bilbo!” Kili shouted. He ran backwards and waved, before falling down. Dwalin scooped him up and stood him up again. Kili smiled and waved to Bilbo again.

Bilbo chuckled and waved back. He would have liked to talk to Dwalin and his partner about Kili, but he had to stay with the other children. _There will be other opportunities,_ Bilbo thought.

****

“Did you have a good day?” Thorin asked as he helped Fili into the car.

“I did!” Kili shouted happily.

“He only asked for me two times,” Fili said, puffing out his chest proudly.

“Good job,” Dwalin said. He ruffled Kili’s hair as he finished strapping him into the car seat.

Thorin shook his head fondly and got into the passenger seat. He had a massive headache and didn’t want to deal with driving hom. “What did you learn today, Fili?” he asked.

“Um...I learned adding bigger numbers and things like that. No homework today, but we get to learn about the ocean, so I wanna book about that. Please,” Fili added.

“Okay,” Dwalin said. “We can stop by the library before we get pizza.”

“What did you learn, Kili?” Thorin asked his other nephew.

“Colors! And numbers! And Mister Bilbo said we’re gonna learn about dino-sours,” Kili babbled cheerfully. “Mister Bilbo is so nice. He let me sit near the door and I got to use markers after I broke some crayons on accident.”

“That’s when he needed me for the first time,” Fili interrupted.

Kili nodded and continued on, “We get to do a project on our families, so I’ll need help with that. And Mister Bilbo said he would bring cupcakes or muffins one day. He bakes them himself. He lives all alone in a big house, you know.” Kili frowned. “It’s pretty sad he doesn’t have anyone and I have three someones.”

Fili held Kili’s hand and replied, “It’s okay, Kee. He might find a someone someday.”

“I hope so,” Kili said, his lower lip trembling. “He’s too nice not to have a someone.”

Dwalin and Thorin glanced at each other, before Thorin changed the subject by asking, “What kind of pizza do you want?”

“Meat!” Kili shouted.

“Veggies!” Fili yelled.

“Can do,” Dwalin said. “Library first and then food!”

“Yay!” the boys cheered.

****

Bilbo leaned against his classroom door and sighed. Finally, all the children had been picked up. He sat at his desk and fell forward. He knew teaching children would be hard, but he didn’t know how hard. Luckily for him, no one had gotten into any fights. He did sense some tension between Kili and Legolas, but nothing had happened. However, he was expecting it to blow up in his face sooner rather than later. And Kili had only asked for Fili twice. Fili’s teacher, Eowyn, was understanding and let Fili go to his brother each time.

“I need to buy her a drink,” Bilbo muttered into his desk. He groaned and stood up. He gathered his things together and walked out of the classroom. Now he got to go home to his empty house and work on things for the next day. He still had to make some kind of class project for Gandalf to approve of. Apparently, each class put on a little show around the holidays. Bilbo had drawn a blank when asked what his class would do. Gandalf had given him a week to figure it out.

 _Maybe I should ask the children,_ Bilbo thought as he neared his bicycle. _They might have an idea._

****

The next day, Bilbo once again stood outside his room to greet everyone. Once again, Dwalin brought Kili to the door.

“Hello,” Bilbo smiled.

“Mister Bilbo?” Kili asked. “Did you bring food?”

“Not today I’m afraid. Perhaps on Friday.”

Kili frowned in confusion. He wasn’t good with days of the week yet. Dwalin helped Kili out by saying, “That’s only three days away.”

“Really?”

Bilbo nodded, making a mental note to go over the days and months sooner than he had planned.

Kili cheered and ran inside.

Dwalin laughed and turned to Bilbo, “He really likes you.”

“I really like him,” Bilbo replied, looking up at Dwalin. Bilbo was 5’6” and normally had to look up at people. Dwalin had to at least be 6’ or more, with his husband not being that much shorter.

“Luckily, Fili didn’t get jealous, but Thorin did,” Dwalin chuckled.

Bilbo cocked his head in confusion.

“Kili talked about you all of yesterday. Fili usually gets jealous when Kili doesn’t pay attention to him, but he was just so proud of Kili. Thorin, my husband,” Dwalin waved his hand towards Fili’s door. “However, was jealous. He’s not used to anyone but him and me being the kids idol.”

Bilbo laughed lightly. “Don’t worry, once I assign Kili some homework, I won’t be his favorite anymore!”

Dwalin laughed as well, not noticing his husband, just a few feet away, glaring forcefully at Bilbo.

****

Later that night, Thorin was sitting at his desk, arms crossed, and glaring at nothing particular. He and Dwalin had just finished putting the boys to bed. Dwalin went to work on his motorcycle, while Thorin had planned to finish up some work for a new client. However, all Thorin could think about was the way Dwalin and Bilbo were laughing together. He didn’t know if he liked it or not. The thought gave him a strange feeling in his stomach and he was attempting to figure out what kind of feeling it was. He didn’t want to mention it Dwalin until he knew what he was feeling.

It kind of felt like jealousy, but Thorin wasn’t sure who it was directed at.

****

Out in the garage, Dwalin was tinkering with his motorcycle. His mind was half on the project because he was worried about Thorin. His husband had been distracted all day, but wouldn’t talk about what was bothering him. So, Dwalin let him brood in peace. Thorin would come to him sooner or later.

Dwalin was also a little worried about Bilbo. Kili’s teacher seemed like a nice guy and it was a shame he lived alone. Dwalin wasn’t sure how to bring it up, since it was technically none of his business. Balin always called him a busybody, but Balin was a hundred times worse than him.

 _Hmm,_ Dwalin thought as he held up a piece of his motorcycle to examine it. _I should invite Bilbo to a family gathering at the pub. He’d probably get along with the Bofur._ Dwalin frowned, although when he thought about it later, he wasn’t sure if he was frowning at the piece of his bike or the thought of Bilbo and Bofur getting along.

****

Meanwhile, at Bilbo’s house, Bilbo was at the kitchen table going over his lesson plans for the next few weeks and waiting for his cake to finish baking. His little nephew Frodo was having an early birthday and Primula had asked Bilbo to make a cake. Bilbo made two since it was also his early birthday party as well.

Bilbo sighed and sat back. Ever since his parents died, he almost always spent his birthday alone. At first, it was by choice, but then it became a habit. Once Frodo was born Bilbo almost always spent his birthday with Drogo and Primula. However, this time, the family was headed out of the town to travel for Drogo’s work, hence the early birthday party.

Lately, his family had been asking him if he was seeing anyone special. Bilbo didn’t know what to tell them. He wasn’t good at talking to people who weren’t students or parents. He even had a hard time talking to his fellow teachers. Bilbo sighed again, just as his timer dinged. He stood, careful not to scrap the chair against the floor, and walked to the oven.

He had found it fairly easy to talk with Dwalin, but he was a parent. Thorin on the other hand seemed a bit standoffish. Bilbo shivered as he pulled out the cakes to check on them. Thorin’s eyes seemed to look straight through him sometimes. Bilbo just wished he knew why.

****

The months passed quickly and before Bilbo knew it, it was nearing December. His students had already decorated the classroom and were now preparing for the parent-teacher conference that was being held tonight. The children were mostly excited for their parents to see all their hard work. Soon, the day was over and the students filed out.

“Bye, Mister Bilbo!” Kili shouted as he ran after Fili. “I’ll see you tonight!”

“Good-bye!” Bilbo said as loudly as he was able without being overcome by embarrassment. He waved at all his students, waiting for them to leave, before rushing home. He had to change and bake some cookies. He desperately wanted to make a good impression on the parents, even though he had met them before.

 _That was an informal meeting,_ Bilbo’s brain supplied. _This time it’s for real._

Bilbo knew he had at least three hours, and his cookies always took less than that, but he figured he could make a few batches of different kinds. He put the first batch in the oven, then jogged down the hall to set out his clothes.

It was a suit his mother had picked out for him a few years ago and Bilbo still fit into it. When he wore it, it was like his parents were next to him, giving him support. And tonight Bilbo need all the support he could get.

****

Bilbo cleared his throat and shifted a bit nervously behind his desk. On the other side, was Thranduil Greenleaf, Legolas’ father. He was a tall man, with slicked back blonde hair. His eyes were a blue-grey color and he seemed to glare at anyone who wasn’t his son. Bilbo thought that Thranduil was listening to him, but the man sat stock still.

“Well, yes. Legolas is doing fantastic,” Bilbo said enthusiastically. “He loves nature and is always the first to answer when we discuss that.”

“His mother was a botanist and herbalist. He gets it from her,” Thranduil replied, his voice softening for the first time that night.

“Ah, that explains it then.”

“How is he doing in reading? He seems to be struggling when he tries at home.”

Bilbo hummed. “Yes, I’ve seen that here. He might have dyslexia, but there are tests for that. However, he is quite young and we have just started reading longer sentences.”

“Should we wait then?” Thranduil asked worriedly.

“It’s up to you. If he does have dyslexia, the earlier it’s caught, the easier time he would have in school.”

“Perhaps as a preventative measure then.”

Bilbo was taken aback by the phrase. “Uh, yes.”

“How is his eyesight?” Thranduil asked, just before Bilbo was about to conclude the meeting.

“Um, fine.”

Thranduil let out a sigh of relief.

Bilbo bit his lip and asked tentatively, “Do you expect him to have issues with his eyes?”

Thranduil hesitated a bit before finally replying, “I was wounded in combat, my head. Then the doctors found out that I had an eye disorder. I vaguely remember having it when I was young, but it went away. It seems to be hereditary and I worry about Legolas.”

 _That’s the most I’ve ever heard him speak,_ Bilbo thought. He looked at Thranduil seriously and said, “I will keep a close eye on his vision, I promise.”

Thranduil smiled slightly and bowed his head. “Thank you.” He stood up and held out a hand.

Bilbo stood as well and shook his hand. “It’s no problem.” He walked Thranduil out of the room and nearly collided with Dwalin and Thorin.

“Greenleaf,” Thorin growled.

“Durin,” Thranduil sneered.

Dwalin glared at Thranduil, standing close behind Thorin.

Bilbo cleared his throat, looking at Thranduil. “It was lovely meeting you. Please let me know about your decision.”

“I will,” Thranduil replied. Then he swept off towards his son.

Bilbo looked back at Thorin and Dwalin and saw them still glaring at the retreating Thranduil. “Right, well,” he said, clapping his hands together, garning their attention. “Shall we go inside?”

Dwalin nodded and dragged Thorin into the classroom. Biblo showed them to some chairs, then sat behind his desk.

“So, first, I want to say Kili is a delight to have in the class. He’s very smart and willing to try anything,” Bilbo started.

“His other teacher said he was slow,” Dwalin said. Thorin just sat next to his husband, glaring fiercely at Bilbo.

Bilbo coughed and avoided Thorin’s gaze. “No, no. He just needs more time on subjects that are new to him. He is not _slow_ or stupid. He is very bright. The only complaint I have about Kili is that he is unfocused. His attention span is very small.”

“Do you think he has ADD or something?” Thorin grunted. “My brother had it.”

“It’s possible,” Bilbo said. “However, it could be because this is all so new to him. I’m not a doctor and don’t want to diagnose your children. They shouldn’t be on medication that might not help them.”

“Oin could give him some tests, I suppose,” Dwalin said. At Bilbo’s confused look, he continued, “He’s our cousin and a doctor.”

“As I’ve told other parents tonight, it’s your decision. I will gladly help Kili learn tools and tips to focus his energies better.”

“He’s not loud, is he?” Dwalin asked. “He’s always been a bit…”

“Rambunctious,” Thorin finished. 

Bilbo was glad Thorin was finally talking, he only wish the other man would stop glaring at him. “They’re five and six year olds. They’re all loud. But we have plenty of play time so they can run around to get some pent up energy out.”

Dwalin nodded, while Thorin shifted his glare to the floor. Bilbo let out a small sigh of relief.

“I think that’s everything,” Bilbo said. “Unless you have any questions or concerns?”

Thorin and Dwalin looked at each other, communicating silently. Then Dwalin said, “No, I don’t believe we do.”

“Fantastic. Now you are free to go through the classroom with Kili. He can show you everything he worked on. However, other parents and students will be in here as well.”

“We won’t cause any trouble,” Thorin snarled. He stood up quickly, shoving his chair back. Bilbo winced as it was pushed into a desk. Thorin stormed out of the room, leaving a confused Dwalin and a slightly intimidated Bilbo behind. 

“Sorry,” Dwalin said quickly. He stood up and went to go after Thorin.

“No problem!” Bilbo said to Dwalin’s back. “I deal with temper tantrums all the time,” he mumbled as soon as the other man was gone. He fixed up the classroom and started ushering in the other parents and their children.

****

Dwalin found Thorin pacing at the front of the school. He grabbed Thorin’s hand and asked quietly, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Thorin growled. He stopped pacing and stood next to Dwalin. “He just rubs me the wrong way.”

Dwalin blinked. “What? He’s the nicest man I’ve ever met. He’s nicer than _Ori_ and I never thought that was possible.”

Thorin snorted.

“Is it because of Kili?”

“No. Maybe,” Thorin frowned.

“Is it because of Thranduil?”

Thorin scowled and hunched his shoulders.

“Ah.”

“Ah? Ah, what?”

“Are you jealous?” Dwalin asked calmly.

At that, Thorin exploded into movement. He wrenched from Dwalin’s hold and waved his arms. “No! Jealous of who? The teacher?”

“Thranduil, because Bilbo isn’t afraid of him.”

“Bilbo isn’t afraid of you!”

“I don’t set out to intimidate him.”

“What? I never!”

Dwalin just stared at his husband, until Thorin sighed, “Fine, maybe I did. I was just worried about Kili! And I’m not jealous of _anyone_.”

“Right,” Dwalin snorted. He rolled his shoulders and said absently, “He is pretty...good looking.”

“What?” Thorin stared at Dwalin in shock.

“I’m just saying,” Dwalin shrugged. He grabbed Thorin’s hand again and began to drag him back inside. “Come on, I wanna see what Kili’s done.”

“Yeah,” Thorin breathed out. He was still in shock. Maybe Dwalin felt the same about Bilbo has he did. They’d definitely have to talk about that soon.

****

Three days after the parent-teacher conference, Kili and Legolas got into a massive fight when they were playing outside. Both were bleeding from small cuts and Kili had gotten a bloody nose when Legolas punched him. At that Fili flew into a rage and tackled Legolas to the ground and hit him a few times before Bilbo could pull him off.

Once the boys were in the nurse’s office, Gandalf had called their parents. Bilbo waited outside Gandalf’s office with the boys. He kept Fili and Kili on one side and Legolas on the other. He let out a deep breath.

“Are you mad, Mister Bilbo?” Kili asked sadly.

“I’m not mad. I’m upset.”

“What’s the difference?” Fili asked.

“Mad is yelling. Upset is disappointed,” Legolas muttered from the other side of Bilbo.

“Yes, I’m disappointed. In all of you.”

Kili whimpered slightly and Fili hugged him. Legolas kept himself rigid, though Bilbo thought that the boy wanted to lean against him.

Down the hall, loud voices approached. Bilbo looked and saw Thorin, Dwalin, and Thranduil all yelling at each other. He narrowed his eyes and stood up. Ignoring the boys, asking what was happening, Bilbo marched down the hallway and glared at the three men.

“How very dare you,” he said slowly. He folded his arms and waited as the other turned towards him. “Your children are here for fighting and look at you! Fighting amongst yourselves, no wonder where they learned it from,” Bilbo sneered.

Thorin made to speak, but Bilbo glared and cut him off. “I wonder who the real children are. If you care, all of your sons are injured and need your help. They don’t need you arguing like little boys who haven’t gotten their way.”

Bilbo took a step closer and pointed his finger at each of them. “Knock it off. Now. Gandalf wants to see you and I will keep the boys company and away from your hatefulness. I will not allow it.”

He turned on his heel and stalked away. Bilbo gathered the boys up and marched them down the hall.

“But Daddy and Papa!” Kili cried, reaching back towards his parents.

“They need to talk with Mister Gandalf, so the three of us will go to my classroom and paint. You can each make your fathers something lovely,” Bilbo soothed.

“Okay!” Kili beamed. He grabbed Fili’s hand and pulled him towards the room.

Legolas looked up at Bilbo and said, “You just didn’t want us to be there if they yelled.”

“That’s right, Legolas. Just because your fathers don’t get along, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t get along with Fili and Kili.”

Legolas frowned in confusion. “Okay,” he said slowly. “I can try.”

“Good!” Bilbo smiled. Now he only had to get the boys to sincerely apologize and perhaps apologize himself for that outburst. _I’m sure it only made Thorin love me more,_ Bilbo thought self-deprecatingly.

****

As Bilbo walked away angrily, Dwalin turned to Thorin. His husband was staring after the teacher with something approaching awe on his face. Dwalin rolled his eyes and looked at Thranduil.

“I agree with Bilbo. Fighting in front of the kids is bad,” Dwalin said. Thorin made a noise, but Dwalin ignored him.

Thranduil inclined his head. “Yes. Perhaps, we should stop this feud at Thorin and I.” He looked at Thorin. “Our children don’t need to care this on.”

Thorin took a deep breath and let it out. “Agreed. I will get along with you here, for the sake of the children, but outside I won’t be friendly.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Thranduil said, his upper lip curling in disdain.

“But no fighting, not when we have the boys anyway,” Dwalin insisted.

“Ah, I see you’ve managed to work out your differences,” Gandalf said, suddenly from his doorway. “Now perhaps we could talk about your boys?”

The men nodded and filed into Gandalf’s office. Dwalin had hopped Thorin and Thranduil would have shaken hands, but that might have been pushing it too much.

****

It was a week before winter holidays and Bilbo was stressed. He had the winter play coming up, which involved getting twenty odd children to memorize a lot of things at once. It was harder than Bilbo anticipated. He didn’t want to take his stress out on his students, so Bilbo had taken to stress baking.

He had already baked enough for everyone in his large family. He’d given some for all the staff at the school. Bilbo had even given his baked goods to local charities and homeless shelters. He still had piles of cookies, brownies, and more sitting around his house going uneaten.

The only thing to do now was give to all the students and their parents.

****

The next day, Bilbo carted in all his baked goods and set them near the door. As each parent brought a child, he explained the situation and offered them to the parents. They at least took five things. By the time Kili approached, the pile had barely gone down.

 _I’ll have to give them to the other classes at this rate,_ Bilbo thought dejectedly.

“Mister Bilbo!” Kili called.

Bilbo looked up and instead of Dwalin, he was faced with Thorin. He wasn’t glaring at Bilbo this time, but he looked decidedly unhappy.

“Hello,” Bilbo smiled nervously.

“Look at all that food!” Kili cried. “Is it for us?” he asked, looking up at Bilbo in wonder.

“Not exactly,” Bilbo laughed. “I’ve baked too much you see,” he continued, turning to Thorin. “I can’t possibly eat it all. Would you like to take some home with you?”

Thorin looked from the pile of food and back, before nodding. “I can take all of it.”

“Really, Daddy?” Kili asked happily. “I can eat it all?”

“No,” Thorin said with a smile at his son. He glanced back at Bilbo and said, “I have a large family. They could eat all of this without a problem.”

“Oh, I don’t want you to feel as if you _have_ to take it all. I’m sure some others will take it as well,” Bilbo babbled, feeling slightly guilty. 

“I’m the last student,” Kili said. He was poking through some of the food, but at a stern look from Thorin, he grinned sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“I mean, the other classes,” Bilbo stated.

Thorin waved a hand dismissively at Bilbo. “I’ll take it all. Don’t worry. It won’t go to waste. And, yes Kili, we can keep some.”

Kili cheered, then ran to put his things down.

“Thank you,” Bilbo said sincerely, a small smile on his face.

“No problem,” Thorin mumbled. He waved Dwalin over and explained.

“Ah, the lads will love it. Thanks, Bilbo.”

“I stress bake. And, well, I’m stressed.”

“About what?” Dwalin asked, concerned. He hefted a box of food up and handed it to Thorin, who didn’t so much as grunt at the weight.

 _It took me ages to lift all those and they pick them up like it’s nothing,_ Bilbo thought as he admired Dwalin and Thorin’s muscles. “Oh,” he said. “Just the play and the children.”

“Yeah, that would do it,” Dwalin joked as he lifted another box. “We’ll put these in the car and then be back for the other boxes.”

“All right,” Bilbo said faintly. He watched them leave and then he shook his head. _I cannot fall for married men!_

****

Bilbo was running around the large theater that the school had. His class was putting on a small play and singing some songs. However, some of the props had broken and some costumes fell apart, so had been rushing around trying to fix everything. Now, he was attempting to corral Eldarion who decided it would be fun to run around without shoes.

“Eldarion!” Bilbo panted as he came to a stop. “If you don’t stop, how will your parents be able to see you in the play? Your mother was very excited to see you.”

Eldarion nearly crashed into the stage, he stopped so suddenly. “That’s right!” he cheered. “And my dad will be here too!”

Bilbo nodded and took the boy’s hand. “That’s right. He’s been overseas, hasn’t he?”

“Fighting bad guys!”

“And now he can see you be a sheep!” Bilbo smiled. “Do you need help with your shoes?”

Eldarion nodded and sat next to Kili. Bilbo slipped Eldarion’s shoes on and tied them quickly.

“How’d you do that, Mister Bilbo?” Kili asked, eyes wide.

“Perhaps I can show you when we come back from break,” Bilbo replied.

His class cheered and Bilbo smiled widely. They may give him a headache some days, but he loved these children.

****

The play had gone wonderfully. There were some hiccups; Tauriel had cried when her dress ripped after being stuck on a nail, Faramir had been distracted by looking into the audience, and at least two props had fallen down, which made the children shout in surprise when they were supposed to be singing. 

Bilbo counted it as a win and made sure to tell his class what a good job they did. He was waiting backstage with the children as their parents and family came back to gather them up. He nodded at Thranduil as the other man picked up Tauriel and held onto Legolas’ hand. Gandalf had explained that Tauriel was an orphan and a distant cousin to Legolas, on his mother’s side. Thranduil had done the only thing he could and took her in.

It seemed she was the source of tension between Kili and Legolas. Kili had a crush on her, and Legolas thought she could do better than a Durin. Bilbo thought the whole family feud thing was ridiculous and outdated. He had made his feelings on that quite clear though and both sides at least tried to get along.

Bilbo looked down when he felt a tug on his pants. He saw Faramir looking back up at him with big eyes.

“Why, what is the matter, Faramir?” he asked, kneeling down.

“My father never came,” Faramir whispered sadly. He sniffed and rubbed at his eyes.

“Aw, I am sorry. Did your brother make it?”

Faramir nodded quickly, a smile lighting up his face. “Back there,” he said softly, pointing at a young man, who was talking to Aragorn and Arwen, Eldarion’s parents.

“Fabulous!”

“They’re gonna let me and Boromir stay at their house tonight,” Faramir replied. “Do you wanna talk with him?”

“Maybe at the next parent/teacher meeting.”

Faramir nodded. “I’ll let him know.” Then he bit his lip and whispered, “Bor was worried about it.”

“Well,” Bilbo whispered back, “you tell him not to be.”

“Okay! Bye Mister Bilbo! See you after the holidays!” Faramir said as he ran to his brother, who scooped him up and set him on Boromir’s shoulders.

Bilbo stood up while smiling fondly and glanced around. He blinked as he saw a large group of people surrounding Fili and Kili. _Must be their large family._ He sniffed lightly and rubbed his nose. _If that’s large, I should let them meet my family!_

He waved when Kili spotted him. Soon, his student was next to him. Bilbo knelt down again and asked Kili, “Is that your family?”

Kili nodded quickly. “They’re all my cousins. Or uncles. Or something. I’m not really sure.”

Bilbo laughed. “I have the same problem in my family!”

“Oh!” Kili shouted suddenly. “That reminds me, what are you doing for the holidays, Mister Bilbo? Staying with your family?”

“No,” Bilbo smiled sadly. “My parents passed away a long time ago and all the family I like spending time with is going away. So I shall be by myself.”

“For the whole month we have off?” Kili asked in confusion.

“Yes.”

Bilbo did not expect Kili’s lower lip to start trembling. Kili started to cry, loudly. Fili, Thorin, and Dwalin rushed over. Dwalin picked up his youngest son to comfort him.

Bilbo stood and looked at the fathers in confusion. “I don’t know what happened, he was fine.”

Thorin held Fili up next to his brother. “What happened, Kee?” he asked.

Kili blubbered out something which Fili understood, because the blonde boy looked ready to cry as well.

“Oh no,” Thorin demanded lightly. “Talk first, then cry.”

“Mister Bilbo will be all alone for Christmas and New Years!” Fili managed to get out before he started crying too.

“Is that true?” Dwalin asked as he rubbed Kili’s back.

“Yes it is,” Bilbo replied, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “My parents passed away and all the family I like are away, so I’ll be alone.” He stepped closer to the group, steadfastly ignoring the heat coming off Thorin and Dwalin. “You mustn’t cry,” he told the boys. “I’m used to being alone.”

However, that made them cry harder. Bilbo cast a confused glance at Dwalin.

“It’s been a long day,” Dwalin said. “Perhaps we should get them to bed.”

Thorin nodded, but he was watching Bilbo appraisingly. “The play was very good,” he said as he held Fili close. He glanced at Dwalin before turning around and going back to his family.

Dwalin sighed deeply. “A lot of this,” he indicated at Kili, who was still crying, “is personal. It’s not directed at you. At least not mostly at you.”

“I see.” Bilbo bit his lip. “You will explain it to the boys I hope.”

“I will,” Dwalin agreed. “I don’t know if they will understand it though. Have a good holiday.” He smiled at Bilbo and then left.

Bilbo watched them leave, then turned on his heel and focused on the students that were left.

****

“We’re inviting Bilbo for the holidays,” Dwalin stated as he and Thorin got into bed that night.

Thorin paused slightly as he lay down, but he nodded. “Fine. I’ll call him in a few days. Wouldn’t want to scare him off so soon. Bombur wants to meet him anyway.”

Dwalin snorted, “To trade baking tips?”

“What else? Besides I’m sure he’ll get along with Bofur.”

Dwalin made a face. Thorin saw it, but said nothing. He pulled Dwalin down on top of him and kissed him deeply.

“Let’s forget about everyone else for awhile, okay?” he asked when Dwalin pulled away.

Dwalin growled in agreement and kissed Thorin again.

****

Three days later, Thorin called Bilbo. There was no answer, so he left a message. “Hello, Bilbo. This is Thorin. Durin. Thorin Durin, obviously.” He coughed. “Anyway Dwalin, the boys, and I are inviting you to our family holiday gatherings. It’s kind of...traditional. In our family anyway. The days leading up to Christmas, we go to a new house every day. Then at Christmas, we go to the family home. New Years is a bit more loose, and you’re invited to that as well.” Thorin cleared his throat. “I understand if you don’t want to come, job related problems and all that. However, we’d all be disappointed if you didn’t come. No pressure either way. Good day.” He hung up, looked at Dwalin, and shrugged. “It’s up to him.”

Dwalin sniffed. “Okay.” He stood and cracked his neck. “Come on boys!” he shouted. “Let’s go shopping for Daddy!”

“Dwalin,” Thorin warned. “Don’t go influencing Bilbo.”

“I would never!” Dwalin mock gasped.

“You would. And you’d use the boys against him as well.”

“Every weapon in their arsenal,” Dwalin grinned widely.

Thorin rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’m going back to work.”

“Good.” Dwalin kissed the back of his neck. He then herded the boys outside and into the car. He had a plan and he wanted to make sure it worked. Balin would say he was meddling, but his brother was a bit of busybody himself, so Dwalin didn’t pay attention to him.

****

Bilbo was out shopping for his family before they left. He was window browsing outside a toy shop, seeing if there was anything Frodo might like, when suddenly he felt four sets of hands clamp around his legs. He stumbled a bit before looking down and seeing Fili and Kili.

“Boys!” Dwalin yelled out. People let him pass, as he came charging down the street. “What have I told you about running off?”

“Not to do it,” Fili said, but he was smiling.

“It was only Mister Bilbo,” Kili spoke up, a smile on his face also.

“That doesn’t matter,” Dwalin said sternly. “Sorry about that Bilbo.”

“That’s all right. No harm done. What are you doing out here?” he asked. He gently pulled Fili off his right leg and held his hand. Once Kili saw that Bilbo wasn’t going to run off, he let go and grabbed Dwalin’s hand.

“Shopping for Daddy,” Fili said. “What about you?”

“Shopping for my family and my nephew needs some toys.”

“How old is your nephew?” Dwalin asked as he steered Bilbo into the shop. “Boys go pick out two toys for each other.”

“Okay Papa,” they said in unison. The boys ran off, leaving Dwalin and Bilbo alone.

“So,” Bilbo began. He had nothing else to say, so he smiled awkwardly and looked at some toys.

“We tried explaining your holiday situation with the boys. They kind of got it. Then they invited you over!” Dwalin laughed. He slapped Bilbo lightly on the shoulder.

“Oh,” Bilbo said lightly. “Well, I wouldn’t. I mean, Kili is my student. It would be improper.”

“Of course,” Dwalin replied. “We tried to tell them that, but once they get an idea in their heads…” He trailed off.

Bilbo nodded. “Kili is very stubborn,” he said, picking over a few toys. He held up a stuffed dragon and a plush ring. “These will do for Frodo.”

He went to check out. Dwalin followed behind, with the boys running up, each carrying two toys. He knelt down and whispered something to them, before taking the toys and standing behind Bilbo.

“Are you coming to visit us?” Kili asked happily.

“Oh, um…” Bilbo wasn’t sure what to say in the face of Kili’s happiness.

“It’s okay if you don’t,” Fili spoke up. “Maybe you wanna be alone after spending months with kids.”

“But I don’t want Mister Bilbo to be alone!” Kili said with a frown. He stomped a foot and said, “I’ve got three someones and he’s got no one. Everyone should have someone Fee!”

“I know!” Fili agreed. “But Mister Bilbo might not want us to be his someones! Maybe he’s got other people in mind!”

Kili’s eyes went round. He stared at Bilbo and asked, “Do you like someone better than Fili and me?”

Dwalin struggled not to laugh at Bilbo’s expression of shock. “Of course he doesn’t,” he said to his sons. “But he deserves a vacation too.”

Kili sighed deeply. “All right. Sorry Mister Bilbo.”

“Oh that’s quite all right, Kili,” Bilbo said in confusion. He quickly paid for the toys and went outside. He wanted to run home, but that would be rude. So he waited for the family to come outside.

Dwalin smiled when he saw Bilbo had waited for them. “Thanks for waiting. Say good bye, boys.”

“Bye Mister Bilbo,” they said with a grin.

“Good bye. Have a happy holidays,” Bilbo replied with a smile of his own. “And to you as well, Dwalin.” He held out a hand.

Dwalin shook it. “Thanks. And I do hope you think about coming by. It’ll be fun!” Then he guided the boys away from the toy shop and down the street.

Bilbo blinked as they left. _Maybe I could go,_ he thought as he turned and headed home. He shook his head. _No. It’d be a bad idea._

****

When Bilbo got home, he saw his answering machine blinking. He frowned. _Who would call me?_ He pressed play. He had three messages.

One was from Gandalf, the second was from Lobelia, which he deleted automatically, and the third was from Thorin.

Bilbo listened to the message in astonishment. He bit his lip and leaned against the wall. _Maybe they do want me there._

Before Bilbo could change his mind, he picked up the phone and dialed the Durin number.

“Yes, hello. This is Bilbo. I would be delighted to spend the holidays with you and your family.”

****

Two days later, Bilbo arrived at a fairly large house. It looked to be mainly made of brick and it had some lovely window features. Bilbo’s father had been an architect and Bilbo had inherited his father’s love of buildings. Bilbo admired the house for some time, then the door opened, shining light out onto the path where he was standing. The noise level also increased, as the party was in full swing.

“Well, hello,” a man said from the doorway. “Balin Durin, at your service.” He bowed slightly.

Bilbo smiled and bowed back. “Bilbo Baggins at yours.”

“Ah, the young teacher Kili talks about. Come in, come in.”

Bilbo followed Balin inside and asked as he shrugged his coat off, “I brought some food. If that’s all right?” 

“Oh yes. You’re baked goods were delicious last time we had them.” Balin leaned in and whispered, “Bombur was quite annoyed by how good they were. Watch out for him if he corners you.” Balin winked and took Bilbo’s coat to hang it up.

Bilbo gulped. “Oh dear.”

Balin laughed loudly, barely making a dent in the noise coming from the living room. “Don’t worry. Bom is a good lad. He just wants to steal your recipes.”

Bilbo hummed nervously. Balin smiled again and took the food that Bilbo had brought. “Wait here,” he said. “I’ll get the lads out so they can introduce you.”

Bilbo nodded and gave into the temptation to fidget. Finally, after a few minutes, Dwalin came around the corner. He smiled at Bilbo, holding out a hand. Bilbo shook it, which calmed his nerves somewhat.

“Thanks for coming. The boys will be pleased,” Dwalin said.

“Where are they?”

“Being wrangled by Thorin. Come on, I’ll introduce you.” Dwalin placed a friendly hand on Bilbo’s shoulder and steered him towards the source of the noise. “You met my brother, Balin already.”

Bilbo blinked in surprise. “You don’t look like brothers.” Then he blushed. “Sorry, that was rude of me.”

Dwalin laughed and waved his apology away. “No, we hear that all the time.” He whistled in quite a high pitch and everyone turned to look at him. “Anyway,” Dwalin carried on. “This isn’t everyone in the family, but those who could make it today.” He turned Bilbo to the left and said, “You know Thorin, Fili and Kili.” Fili and Kili waved enthusiastically at Bilbo, who waved back. Thorin nodded stoically at Bilbo, but kept his attention on the children. “And, as I said, you met Balin. Next to him is his husband, Bifur. That’s Gloin and his wife Gimbya. Next to them is Gloin’s brother, Oin and his husband Dori. Over there is Nori and his two wives, Aivna and Meg. Near the kitchen is Bombur and his wife, Linda. Finally, that’s Bofur and his husband Ori. And this is about half the size of a normal gathering!”

Bilbo waved at everyone, unsure of what to do next. Bofur took the matter out of his hands as he and Ori approached. Dwalin smiled at the duo before walking over to Thorin.

“Hello,” Ori said happily. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“And you as well. Are Nori and Dori your brothers?”

“Yes! And Bombur is Bofur’s brother.”

“Bif is our cousin.”

“We’re all related somehow,” Ori laughed. He held onto Bofur’s hand tightly. “I do hope you have a good time.”

“Yeah, Kili was telling us how you were all alone for the holidays.” Bofur frowned. “No one should be alone on the holidays.”

“You sound like Kili,” Bilbo laughed. He felt more comfortable with the low-key couple. They showed him around the house and eased him into conversation with others. At times, Bilbo did wonder where Dwalin and Thorin had gotten too, but he was distracted by Fili and Kili.

****

As the party was nearing it’s end, Fili and Kili were keeping Bilbo between them. Everyone was charmed by him, especially the other children as he told old family stories. Bombur and Bilbo traded recipes, while Ori and Bilbo traded tall tales. There was a song playing in the background, when Bilbo stood up.

“Mister Bilbo,” Kili whined.

“Now, Kili, you know the rule,” Bilbo stated sternly.

“No whining.”

“Right. I’ll be right back.”

Kili nodded sadly, but Fili snuggled up to him and whispered. “Don’t worry. The plan is going great.”

“I know,” Kili whispered back. “I can’t wait for Mister Bilbo to be our other dad.”

“We’ll need a name for him. Daddy and Papa are taken.”

Kili hummed. “We’ll think of something.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Gimli asked as he climbed up next to them.

“It’s a secret,” Fili said. “But as soon as it isn’t, we can tell you.”

Gimli nodded. “Fair enough. You think Mister Bilbo knows any stories about elves?”

****  
Meanwhile, Thorin and Dwalin were farther away from the party talking about Bilbo. They had had this conversation numerous times over the months since meeting the teacher. Thorin wasn’t convinced that Bilbo would be a good match for them.

“We don’t even know how he feels about us,” Thorin hissed. “I know he dislikes me, but maybe he only sees you as a friend.”

“We won’t know unless we ask.”

“We tried a third before and it didn’t work.”

“He was an asshole. I’m glad we dumped him before we got the boys.”

“He probably would have left,” Thorin scoffed.

“We know Bilbo won’t leave over kids. He teaches them and like ours.”

“He could leave over anything.”

“Only if you push at him, which I know you will, so I’ll warn him.”

Thorin scowled and crossed his arms. “You know why.”

“I do, but you gotta let people in someday. And if we don’t say something now, Bofur and Ori might.”

“What?” Thorin scowled harder.

“Well, Bilbo’s got more in common with them, yeah? And they didn’t scare him at first sight.”

“I–” Thorin started, but Dwalin cut him off with a shake of his head.

“I know what I look like. I know I scare people too.”

“Do Bofur and Ori even want a third?”

“Who knows?” Dwalin shrugged. “They might after seeing Bilbo.”

Thorin sighed. He stared over Dwalin’s shoulder. Dwalin just stood there in silence. He knew Thorin need time to process everything. Finally, Thorin nodded.

“Okay,” he said. “We can ask him.”

Dwalin smiled widely and leaned in to kiss Thorin.

****

As Bilbo tried to remember his way to the bathroom, he stumbled slightly when he turned the corner. There in a bedroom doorway were Dwalin and Thorin kissing hotly. Bilbo swallowed and went back the way he came. He finally found the bathroom and hid inside it. He knew that it was bad to lust after married men, let alone two. Who were married to each other. He blinked back tears.

Bilbo turned on the water and splashed it on his face. He looked into the mirror to see if his eyes were red. “Even if they did want a third, why would they want me?” Bilbo asked his reflection. “I’m just a teacher. The teacher of one of their sons!” Bilbo shook his head. “No, they are just being nice.” He rubbed at his forehead. “I need to go home.” Bilbo left the bathroom and gathered up his things. He ran into Nori on his way out.

“Everything okay, Bilbo?” Nori asked with concern.

“Yes, I’m just not feeling well. Tell everyone thank you. It was a lovely evening.”

“Sure will,” Nori nodded. “See you tomorrow at Ori & Bof’s house.”

“Right.” Bilbo left quickly. It wasn’t until he was halfway home that he realized what Nori had said. “Oh dear. I can’t believe I forgot I said I’d spend all of the holidays with them.” Bilbo sighed and carried on home. “I’ll just have to stay away from them if I can.” Bilbo wasn’t sure how well that plan would work, but he’d at least try.

****

Over the next few nights at the parties that Bilbo went too, he deftly avoided Thorin and Dwalin. He could not, however, avoid Fili and Kili. They attached themselves to him from the minute he set foot in whichever house they were at and didn’t let him go until he left. He didn’t want to hurt the boys’ feelings by avoiding them as well, when they had no idea what was going on, so Bilbo made sure to tell all the children stories.

The more he avoided Thorin and Dwalin, the more angry Thorin looked and the more frustrated Dwalin looked. Bilbo felt bad about avoiding them, but it was better for everyone in the long run. Besides, he made new friends in Bofur, Ori, Balin, and all the others. School was starting up again soon, so Bilbo wouldn’t have as much free time. He made plans with everyone, even if it was just to meet up for lunch.

The New Years party that was being held by Nori, Aivna, and Meg was in full swing. All the children had crashed early on. Bilbo had gotten a kiss on the cheek from Fili and Kili, right after they kissed their fathers. He was shocked, but smiled and kissed them back.

Now, at 11:59 He stood up with everyone else as they watched the ball drop and began a countdown.

****

Thorin lurked outside the living room and watched Bilbo smile and laugh with everyone. He frowned and almost turned away when he saw both Bofur and Ori kiss Bilbo’s cheeks just as the ball dropped. He swallowed and closed his eyes.

 _That’s it then,_ he thought sadly. _Dwalin and I were too late._ He rolled his shoulders and went into the room to find Dwalin. He needed to give his husband a kiss.

****

Bilbo was shocked when Bofur and Ori had kissed him, but he was soon kissed by Meg, Linda, Bifur, and Gimli.

“It’s a family tradition!” Balin said happily as he approached and kissed Bilbo’s forehead.

“But I’m not–”

“Nonsense,” Balin spoke over him. “It’s not everyday that those two bring someone to meet the family.”

Bilbo blinked. “You mean Thorin and Dwalin?”

Balin laughed. “Aye. Two biggest lunkheads to ever have been born. But we love them, so we put up with their stupidity.” He put his arm around Bilbo and whispered conspiratorially, “Don’t let them chase you off. Stick with them.”

“I–” Bilbo cut himself off, unsure of what to say. Eventually, he just nodded. “Okay.”

“Good lad. Now come on and get a drink. You’ll need it.”

 _Yes, I think I will,_ Bilbo thought dazedly. _Perhaps there is a chance after all._

****

The next day, Fili and Kili were sitting on their fathers’ bed, frowning at their sleeping parents. Fili was sitting on Thorin, while Kili was sitting on Dwalin. 

Kili poked Dwalin in the nose and said, “Papa.”

Dwalin grunted. “Wasit?”

“Why didn’t you and daddy kiss Mister Bilbo last night?”

“Everyone else did!” Fili cried.

Thorin cracked an eye open to look at his sons. “Mister Bilbo doesn’t like us. He’s been avoiding us.”

Fili and Kili looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

“Please,” said Fili. “Mister Bilbo is just nervous around you.”

“Exactly,” Dwalin said. He sat up, toppling Kili over. The younger boy giggled and sat on Dwalin’s legs.

“Because he likes you, duh,” Kili said. “That’s why I get nervous around Tauriel. She’s so pretty and I can’t talk around her.”

Fili rolled his eyes again and flopped down on Thorin, who let out a huff. “Gross. Anyway, Mister Bilbo has been alone for _ages_! He just doesn’t know how to talk to adults.”

Dwalin looked at his two sons, then at Thorin, who was staring at the ceiling. “When did they get so smart?”

“We’ve always been smart, Papa,” Kili said.

“You just didn’t notice,” Fili finished with a big smile.

At that, Thorin picked Fili up and held him above Thorin’s face. Fili shrieked in glee. Kili giggled again and climbed up to Dwalin’s shoulders.

“So, you’ll talk to Mister Bilbo?” Kili asked as he worked out the best angle to sit at.

“Yes,” Thorin replied as he gently threw Fili up in the air and caught him as he came down. “Not today though.”

“Okay.”

“Waffles?” Fili asked, out of breath from laughing and yelling in delight.

“Sure. In a second.” Thorin let him down and hugged Fili close to him. Dwalin pulled Kili off his shoulders and lay back down. The four cuddled together, each hoping to add a fifth person.

****

School started back up in January and Bilbo was excited, but anxious to see all his students again. A lot had happened over the break, not only to him, but some of his students as well. He’d received a phone call from Gandalf two weeks ago that Boromir had taken Faramir and run away from Denethor. He didn’t go into details, but Denethor was not allowed anywhere near the school or his sons. Gandalf had also said that Thranduil’s sight had worsened, so a family friend, Glorfindel, would be dropping Legolas and Tauriel off for the foreseeable future.

Bilbo was also worried about meeting Thorin and Dwalin again. They hadn’t spoken since the New Year’s party and Bilbo was unsure of where he stood with them. He stood up from the table in his kitchen and brushed off some crumbs from his vest. Bilbo sighed and began to gather his things for the day. He stepped outside, grabbed his bicycle, and made his way towards the school. On the way there, however, he hit a pothole and was thrown from his bike. He sat up groggily and looked at his bike. Then he looked at the pothole. It was bigger than he had imagined. He looked back at his bike and frowned. The front wheel had popped off and the front was bent slightly. Bilbo felt something running down his face and he placed his hand on his forehead. He pulled his hand back groaned as he looked down and saw blood.

“What a way to start the new school year,” he mumbled, as he shifted through his bag for his cell phone. He blinked as he tried to focus on the screen, but couldn’t. “Oh, dear” he said before he passed out.

****

Bilbo woke up, in a hospital, with Gandalf and Primula sitting next to him. He moaned and flailed a hand out.

“Bilbo,” Prim breathed a sigh of relief. She grabbed a cup and pour water into it. She handed it to a grateful Bilbo.

“My kids?” Bilbo croaked out before he took a sip of water.

“Galadriel is covering for you. We were all quite worried about you,” Gandalf replied, with a small smile. “What happened, dear boy?”

“I hit a massive pothole.” Bilbo groaned, “My bike is ruined.”

“We can get you another one,” Prim insisted, as she brushed Bilbo’s hair back.

“My parents gave me that bike before they died,” Bilbo said sadly.

Prim hummed and stroked Bilbo’s arm. She looked at Gandalf, biting her lip. He nodded at her before saying, “Don’t worry, Bilbo. I know an excellent shop that can help you out.”

****

When Thorin and Dwalin went to pick up their boys, they were dismayed to not see Bilbo waiting with the children outside. Kili was holding Fili’s hand and sniffling.

Thorin knelt down and asked, “What’s the matter?”

Kili’s lower lip began to tremble before he burst out into tears. That set a few of his classmates off as well. Fili gripped Kili’s hand tightly, his own eyes watering with tears.

Dwalin looked at Galadriel in confusion, while Thorin gave his sons a hug. “What happened?”

“Bilbo was in a bit of an accident. Apparently, he was thrown from his bicycle and injured himself. He will be back on Monday,” she said soothingly to all the crying children. She smiled at Dwalin. “They’ve been inconsolable all day.”

“We made a card for him,” Legolas spoke up from Galadriel’s side. He was holding Tauriel’s hand and didn’t look as worried as the other children.

“So did we,” Fili said.

“All the classes did, I believe,” Galadriel said. “Bilbo is very popular.”

Thorin made a noise and picked Kili up. Kili sobbed into Thorin’s shoulder. Fili held onto Thorin’s hand, while Dwalin took his other hand. They walked away from the school and towards their car.

“Maybe we could make Mister Bilbo something?” Fili asked. “Besides a card, I mean.”

“He’d like that, I’m sure,” Dwalin replied absently. He patted down his jacket pockets, searching for his phone. “You okay to drive?” he asked Thorin as he pulled out the phone.

Thorin nodded, raising an eyebrow in question, but Dwalin shook his head. Thorin gave a short nod and put Kili in his car seat. Fili got into his seat by himself and took Kili’s hand. The younger boy was still crying.

The men got into the front and Dwalin looked down at his phone. There was a text from Balin that said, “ _Gandalf called. He needs a bike fixed asap. Can you come in tomorrow?_ ” At the time, Dwalin had ignored it and planned on saying no, but now he thought it could be Bilbo’s bike.

Dwalin cast a quick glance at Thorin, before texting back, “ _Sure. What time?_ ” Thorin wouldn’t care that Dwalin was helping Bilbo, he would want to help Bilbo no matter what. Thorin would just think that Bilbo favored Dwalin, again. Dwalin sighed. His husband was quite thick sometimes.

“Everything okay?” Thorin asked softly.

“Yeah. Balin asked me to come in tomorrow. Something important.”

Thorin frowned. “For how long?”

Dwalin shrugged. “Just a few hours.” He looked back at the boys, who were passed out, still holding hands. He smiled gently, then turned back to Thorin. “I can tell you more later tonight.”

Thorin nodded. Dwalin noticed his grip tightened on the steering wheel, but he said nothing.

****

Saturday evening, Gandalf drove Bilbo to the shop where his bike was being fixed. Bilbo bit his lip worriedly. The bicycle was a fairly older model, but he could never bring himself to part with it.

“I do hope they were able to fix it,” Bilbo said worriedly.

“This shop is known for its miracle work,” Gandalf replied, a slight tinge of smugness in his voice.

Bilbo squinted his eyes at Gandalf in suspicion. “What are you up to?”

“Up to? Why nothing, my dear boy!”

Bilbo huffed. “I doubt that.”

Gandalf chuckled. The rest of the ride was silent until they pulled up next to an old looking mechanic shop.

“This is it?” Bilbo asked incredulously. It didn’t look like much on the outside, but then Bilbo didn’t often go to mechanics.

“Indeed. The best place in town,” a voice said from Bilbo’s right. It was a voice Bilbo recognized.

“Balin?” Bilbo asked, his voice reaching a high pitch mostly due to embarrassment.

“Aye,” Balin said with a smile. “Been in the family for years.” Balin puffed up his chest in pride.

“I didn’t mean…” Bilbo trailed off.

Balin waved a hand dismissively. “Don’t worry. We all know what it looks like. Come inside, your bike is finished.”

“Really?” Bilbo smiled happily.

“I’m afraid I must go,” Gandalf said, looking at his watch. “I have an appointment.”

“Oh, thank you Gandalf.” Bilbo hugged his friend. “Thank you.”

“It’s not a problem. I’m happy to help.” With that he waved good-bye and left.

Bilbo turned to Balin. “Lead the way.”

Balin bowed slightly and took Bilbo inside the office area. “Gandalf’s already paid, so all you have to do is sign a few things.”

“Oh, dear,” Bilbo said as he wrung his hands together. “I do hope it wasn’t too much. I know the bike is an older model.”

“It was fine,” Balin replied with a smile. “It took Dwalin no time at all to fix. We had plenty of spare parts.”

“Dw-Dwalin,” Bilbo stuttered in surprise. “Oh, h-how nice.”

Balin smiled widely and took Bilbo’s elbow. He lead him into the shop and towards Dwalin, who was working on a car. “Brother!” he called out.

Dwalin turned and grinned. “Oh hello, Bilbo. How’s your head? The boys were worried.”

“Oh fine. Nothing a few days rest won’t cure.”

“Good, good.”

They stared at each other for a bit before Balin rolled his eyes. “Well, then I’ll leave you to it.” He clapped Bilbo’s shoulder and strolled away, whistling.

Dwalin glared at his brother. He wiped his hands on a rag and jerked his head to the side. “Your bike is over here. It’s a nice one.”

“Thank you,” Bilbo said softly. “My parents got it for me before they…”

Dwalin hummed and nodded. “I see. They had good taste.”

“Yes, they did.” Bilbo cleared his throat. “I hope it wasn’t too much trouble.”

“Nah,” Dwalin said as he pulled the bike off the wall, where several other bicycles were hanging. “We keep ‘em up here so they don’t get damaged. We did a few touch ups to the paint, if you don’t mind. I even managed to fix the squeak your back wheel had.”

“That’s been there for ages! I could never get it to stop!”

Dwalin smirked and shrugged. “Just took a little grease.”

Bilbo sighed in disgust. “Typical.”

“Now, now, I just know my way around machines,” Dwalin laughed. He paused, fiddling with the handles on Bilbo’s bike. “Do you, I mean would you like to come over? The boys made you something and Kili would love to see that you’re all right.”

“What about Thorin? He would mind, I’m sure. It’s the weekend and all. I’m sure I’ve ruined enough of your weekend as it is.”

Dwalin scowled. “He’d love to see you. We’ve been just as worried as the boys. And you haven’t ruined anything.”

“Well I…” Bilbo trailed off. He was going to say that he was busy, but then he remembered what Balin had said all those weeks ago. He took a deep breath and nodded. “I’d love too.”

“Great!” Dwalin beamed. “They’ll be so happy!”

Bilbo smiled back. _I hope to be happy too._

****

Over the next few weeks Bilbo come over more and more to the Durin home. He had dinner with them and watched movies. Bilbo’s only request was that he not be asked to help with homework, because he was Kili’s teacher and it didn’t seem right. Some nights the Durin’s even came over to Bilbo’s house where he cooked them a big meal. Bilbo loved being apart of their family, he’d felt so alone since his parents died. Prim tried her best, but it wasn’t the same. He felt at home among the Durins and he hoped they felt the same.

Near the end of January, there was a knock on Bilbo’s door. He had not gone over because he had events he needed to work on for his class. He wasn’t expecting anyone and automatically thought the worst. He rushed to the door and opened it to stare at a frazzled looking Thorin. Well, as frazzled as Bilbo had ever seen him.

“What’s the matter Thorin?” Bilbo asked. “Are the boys all right?”

“Yes,” Thorin sighed. He rubbed a hand over his face. “I need to get some work done and the house is full of people. Can I do it here?”

“Yes, of course.” Bilbo stood aside and let Thorin in. “What about your office? Not that I’m not happy to see you, of course.”

“It’s busy there as well.” Thorin shrugged off his jacket and hung it up. “Everyone is trying to finish their work before February.”

“Ah, when the big bosses come in? Yes, I remember you telling me about that. Well, it was more like complaining,” Bilbo said with a smile. He lead Thorin into the kitchen, where Bilbo was working.

Thorin followed along and made a disgusted noise. “They are horrible.” He blinked at the table and said, “Oh, that’s right. You needed space to work on things for your class. I can go.”

“Nonsense!” Bilbo replied. He pushed Thorin into a chair and started clearing up. “I’m just about finished and most of this can be done in the next week. I was just about to bake anyway.”

“If you’re sure,” Thorin said warily. He and Bilbo still danced around each other when it came to the relationship.

“I’m sure.”

“All right.” Thorin pulled out his work and got down to business. Bilbo hummed and began preparing to bake.

After some time, Thorin glanced up and had to smile as he saw Bilbo dancing slightly. He was also humming a nice tune, though Thorin didn’t know what it was. As Thorin watched Bilbo, he thought back over the last few weeks. He and Dwalin hadn’t officially asked Bilbo to be their third, but their family took it as implied. The main reason that hadn’t asked was because of Thorin. He was still unsure when it came to Bilbo, but not of the man. He was unsure if Bilbo would love him even when he was at his angriest. Very few people did. As Thorin stared at Bilbo, Bilbo looked back and blushed. 

“Sorry if I’m distracting you,” Bilbo said.

“You’re not.” Thorin smiled and went back to work. Later when Bilbo was giving him cookies and more to taste test, Thorin thought that just maybe Bilbo could love him no matter what.

****

February at Gray Haven Academy was almost as big a deal as the winter holidays. The whole school exploded with reds, pinks, whites, and other colors associated with Valentines day. The teachers even wore red heart pins on their clothes. The children began making valentines on February 1st for everyone in their classes, their families and friends, and anyone else they wanted to make one for.

Bilbo wandered around the class, glancing over everyone’s work. Some kids needed help cutting out hearts or various shapes, while others wanted to spell everything correctly.

“Mister Bilbo?” Legolas asked quietly.

Bilbo went over to Legolas’ desk and knelt down. “Yes, Legolas, how can I help?” 

“Does this look okay to you?”

Bilbo looked down at Legolas’ valentine to his father. Like many of the others, it had a simple drawing of his father, Legolas, and whom Bilbo presumed to be his mother. There was also a red-haired child, who Bilbo thought to be Tauriel. Finally, there was a second blond-haired man.

“Who is that?” Bilbo asked, pointing to the fifth figure.

“That’s Glorfindel,” Tauriel spoke up from her desk behind Legolas. Her own valentine to Thranduil was similar to Legolas’.

“We saw him and father kissing once. Father won’t tell us, but Tau and I know that they are dating,” Legolas said matter of factly.

Bilbo blinked in surprise. “Well, I’m happy for all of you. And the valentine looks lovely. Your father will love it.”

Legolas beamed up at his teacher and then set to work on his next valentine. Bilbo shook his head and moved on to Eldarion, who was frowning down at his valentine.

“What’s the matter, Eldarion?” Bilbo asked as he squatted next to Eldarion.

“Well, I’ve got my mom and my dad on here, but I can’t seem to fit my _mor_ on there. Should I make one just for her? But then mom and dad might get jealous.”

“ _Mor_?” Bilbo asked in confusion.

“Mother,” Eldarion told Bilbo with a look on his face. It was like he couldn’t believe Bilbo didn’t know what that word meant.

“Ah, I see. I don’t see why your mother and father would get jealous. They know you love them all equally.”

“Yes, but _mor_ Eowyn is new to the family. I don’t want…” Eldarion sighed in exasperation.

Bilbo blinked down at Eldarion. _Today is a day for surprises. I’ll have to talk to Eowyn after school and bother her for details!_ He coughed and said, “I’m sure all of your parents know how you feel about them. You could make one for each of them, if that would make you feel better.”

Eldarion nodded. “Thanks, Mister Bilbo.”

“Glad to help,” Bilbo smiled. He stood, stretching out his back and moved around the room. He briefly glanced at Kili’s desk, but the boy quickly covered his work up and scowled at Bilbo.

“No peeking,” he said as gruffly as he could manage.

“Oh, right. Sorry,” Bilbo replied, trying not to laugh. He looked exactly like Thorin and it was adorable. He shook his head and moved towards the front of the room. Just as he was about to sit down at his desk, Faramir’s hand popped up and began waving frantically.

Bilbo strode across the room quickly. “What is it, Faramir?” he asked kindly.

Faramir bit his lip and said something so softly, Bilbo couldn’t hear it. He got onto his knees next to Faramir and said, “What was that?”

“I don’t want to make a valentine for my dad,” Faramir said again, but not much louder than the last time.

“Oh.” Bilbo watched Faramir for a few seconds before asking, “Did you make one for Boromir?”

Faramir nodded quickly. “And one for Eomer!”

“Miss Eowyn’s brother?” Bilbo asked.

“Yep! Bor says him and Eo are dating so he’s part of the family now.”

 _I am definetly going to have to bother Eowyn for this!_ Bilbo thought. “Well, that’s lovely for you both!” he said. “Making a valentine for your family is good and it seems to me your father isn’t a part of your family.”

Faramir bit his lip. “That’s true. Bor and Eo are for now. I might get more later.” He looked around Bilbo to Eldarion.

Bilbo smiled. “That’s very good.” Bilbo glanced at the clock and stood. “Finishing touches for today class, school’s almost over!”

The children groaned, but began finishing and putting their things away.

“You won’t look at them will you, Mister Bilbo?” Kili asked as he placed his valentines in a folder.

“No, Kili, I will not,” Bilbo chuckled. “I haven’t yet. I promised and I never break a promise.” He watched his students clean up with a smile. So far, his first year as a teacher was going swimmingly.

****

By the time May rolled around, school was almost over and Bilbo’s life had never been better. He rolled his shoulders as he got out of bed and stretched his arms. Today his class and a few others were taking a field trip to a museum. It was all the children had been able to talk about since Bilbo brought it up three weeks ago.

As he got ready for the day ahead of him, Bilbo glanced at his bedside table. Beside a photo of his parents, there was a photo of Fili and Kili, and two valentine cards the boys had made him. Thorin and Dwalin had given him something else on Valentine’s Day, which still made Bilbo blush to think about. He smiled fondly and then made his way downstairs. He would need a hearty meal before dealing with seventy-five students of various ages.

****

Bilbo leaned against a pillar, rubbed his eyes and sighed. The trip was almost over and then the teachers could get stiff drinks. Some parents had come as chaperones, but still the children were just thrilled with everything at the museum. He felt someone pat his shoulder and looked up to see Eowyn smiling at him.

“Almost over,” she said kindly.

“I know. Then drinks!”

Eowyn laughed. “I did promise to tell you some stories, didn’t I?”

Bilbo nodded quickly. “Yes, I want to know everything.”

There was a sudden high pitched noise. Bilbo looked up to see Denethor yelling and roughly grabbing Faramir, who looked terrified. Bilbo glared and made his way over. He noticed Glorfindel striding over as well.

Before either adult could do anything, Kili came into Bilbo’s view. Kili kicked at Denethor’s shins, shouting, “Let my friend go!”

Denethor’s face twisted into something cruel. He pushed Kili aside with one hand, while keeping the other gripped tightly around Faramir’s upper arm. Kili went sliding across the floor and banged his head on a bench.

“Kili!” both Bilbo and Fili cried out.

Bilbo didn’t know who to go to first, Kili or Faramir. Luckily, Glorfindel was faster and tackled Denethor to the ground. He made the man let go of Faramir, who immediately ran to Eowyn. Bilbo dashed over to Kili.

“Are you alright?” he asked, checking the boy over.

Kili nodded, then winced. “My head.”

“He’s bleeding,” Fili cried. Then he turned and glared at Denethor. “He hurt my brother!”

“And he will be dealt with,” Glorfindel said as he pulled Denethor up. He had the man’s hands tied behind his back. Denethor muttered something and Glorfindel jerked Denethor roughly towards the door.

“I’ve called emergency services,” Eowyn spoke up. “The police and an ambulance are coming.”

Bilbo nodded. He held Kili close, trying to see if he could stop the bleeding. Fili sniffled and held Kili’s hand. Bilbo looked around and saw the other teachers and parents keeping the other children back.

“Thank you, Kili,” Faramir said.

“No one hurts my friends. Right, Fili?” Kili asked, slurring a little.

“Y-yeah,” Fili said through some tears.

Bilbo kissed both of their heads. “You’re very brave,” he said. 

When the police came to take away Denethor and the paramedics rushed in to check on Kili and Faramir, Bilbo wondered how he would explain this Thorin and Dwalin.

****

Bilbo winced as he heard Thorin shouting at someone down the phone. He had called Thorin and Dwalin immediately after Kili was taken to the hospital. They had rushed over, seen Kili for a bit, and then Thorin began calling someone.

“Who is he yelling at?” Bilbo asked softly.

“Probably Gandalf. He was supposed to keep Denethor away, right?” Dwalin replied.

Bilbo shrugged. “I don’t know all the details. But this will definitely make sure Denethor can’t have Faramir back.”

Thorin hung up the phone and let out a sharp breath. Then he turned towards Dwalin and Bilbo. Bilbo could feel Dwalin tense up, but wasn’t sure why.

“You,” Thorin said angrily, jabbing a finger at Bilbo. “Let this happen. Kili was under your care and you just let some mad man injure him.”

Dwalin tensed further next to Bilbo, but all Bilbo could do was stare at Thorin in shock.

“I let you into my life, into my children’s lives, and this is how you repay me? By letting one of them get hurt! A head wound is serious, especially at a young age!” Thorin shouted.

A few people glanced over at them, but quickly looked away when they saw how angry Thorin was.

Bilbo stood there, letting Thorin rant a little longer before he couldn’t take it anymore. “That is _enough_!” Bilbo shouted back. 

Thorin stopped yelling. He was breathing hard as he stared at Bilbo.

“If you think I would purposely let one of my children get hurt, then you are a bigger idiot than I took you for! I love Kili and I would cut off my own arm before I let danger come to him. I love both of the boys. I would never let anything happen to them!”

“And yet,” Thorin snarled. “Something did.”

“Thorin,” Dwalin said warningly.

Thorin ignored him and stepped closer to Bilbo. Bilbo didn’t back away or even blink as Thorin said, “You just waltz into our lives, thinking you belong, and now this happens. Get out.”

Bilbo took in sharp breath. He felt Dwalin’s hand grab his and squeeze. He tried not to cry as he said, “Fine. I did think I belonged with you, that you could love me like you love each other. I see that I was wrong now. Good-bye.” He dropped Dwalin’s hand and left the hospital, with his head held high. As soon as he turned the corner, however, he began to sob. He felt a gentle hand in his hair and looked up to see Glorfindel.

“Come on,” Glorfindel said gently. “I’ll take you home.”

“Thank you,” Bilbo sniffed. He followed Glorfindel to his car and impressed himself when he didn’t look back once.

****

“Thorin Oakenshield Durin,” Dwalin growled. “How could you do that?”

“He deserved it,” Thorin hissed.

Dwalin was only slightly taller than Thorin, and now he used it to his advantage. He pushed Thorin into a corner and raised himself up to his full height. “He didn’t. _You_ get to explain to the boys why Bilbo isn’t apart of the family anymore.”

“He never was,” Thorin said meanly.

Dwalin jerked back. “I’ve never been more disappointed in you than I am now. Go get some air and come back when you have something to tell the boys.” Dwalin turned away from Thorin, who grabbed his arm. Dwalin pulled away. “Don’t touch me. I’m angry with you and I don’t want to do something I’ll regret. Go on.”

Thorin watched his husband walk away. He slammed his head back against the wall. Then he left the hospital. He needed to think.

****

In the weeks leading up to June, the emotions in the Durin house were frosty. Fili, Kili, and Dwalin barely spoke to Thorin. Thorin mostly hid in his office. At school, Bilbo was polite with Dwalin, ignored Thorin all together, but always made sure Fili and Kili knew he still cared for them.

“Why don’t you come home with us?” Kili asked one day as they were waiting outside to be picked up.

“Daddy is being an idiot. Pop shouldn’t come home when Daddy’s being dumb,” Fili said wisely.

Bilbo looked down at Fili, startled. “Pop?”

Fili sighed. “We couldn’t think of anything else for you. It sounds to close to Poppa though.”

“We’ll think of something, don’t worry,” Kili said with a smile.

“Oh, um,” Bilbo wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t want the boys to keep their hopes up. He highly doubted that he would ever be apart of Thorin and Dwalin’s relationship. He never got the chance to say anything because the boys saw their car pull up and took off running towards it.

“Bye, Mister Bilbo!” they shouted and waved.

Bilbo waved back. He turned around before he could see Dwalin or Thorin. It would only make him cry again.

****

That night, Bilbo was surprised by a knock on his door. Prim and the others of the Durin clan had long given up on trying to talk to Bilbo. He just wanted to be left alone. He got up with a sigh when the knocking didn’t stop.

“Dwalin?” he asked in surprise when he opened the door.

“May I come in?” Dwalin asked. “I need to talk to you.”

“All right.” Bilbo stepped aside. Dwalin nodded his thanks and took off his coat.

“Thorin doesn’t know I’m here. I haven’t spoken to him since the hospital, not really,” Dwalin said as he followed Bilbo into the living room. He sat down on the couch, while Bilbo sat in his chair.

“Why?” Bilbo asked in confusion.

“What he said to you was wrong and cruel. You are apart of our family.” Dwalin sighed and leaned back, running a hand over his hair. “Thorin is just...difficult.”

Bilbo snorted. “Don’t I know it.”

“Yeah,” Dwalin chuckled. Then he frowned. “I don’t know if I should tell you this, but Thorin never will. Technically, Fili and Kili aren’t our sons.”

“What?”

“They’re our nephews. Thorin’s sister, Dis, died in a car accident not long after Kili was born. Their father died before Kili was born.” Dwalin cracked his neck in nervousness, but continued on. “Vili and Frerin, that was Thorin’s baby brother, were in the army. The same unit and everything. Well, something happened. Everyone who knows won’t tell us. All we know is that Vili was killed in action.”

“What about Frerin?” Bilbo asked softly.

“He fell. Banged his head or something. He was paralyzed. They shipped him home and we rushed to see him, but…”

“You didn’t make it?”

Dwalin looked away. “No, we did. He died soon after we all got there. Internal bleeding. Not from the head wound, but Thorin can’t shake that off. He’s very protective.”

“I can see that,” Bilbo said distantly.

Dwalin looked back at Bilbo and saw the other man staring into his empty fireplace. “I hope you understand.”

“I do, however, I’m still angry at Thorin. He had no reason to treat me that way.”

“I know, I know.”

“And he won’t apologize.”

Dwalin shrugged. “We’ve all been given him the cold shoulder. All he does is hide in his office. I don’t know if he’s hiding from us or from what he said.” He slapped his hands on his knees and stood. “Well, that was all I had to say.”

“Oh, well, thank you,” Bilbo said. He stood as well. He bit his lip as they walked to the door. 

Dwalin saw and ran a thumb over it. “You’ll make it bleed,” he said quietly.

Bilbo blushed and licked his lips, his tongue accidently touching Dwalin’s thumb. “Yes, well.”

Dwalin smiled and dropped his hand. Bilbo gathered his courage and grabbed Dwalin’s hand.

“I do still care for all of you,” he said quickly. “Don’t forget that.”

“I won’t.” Dwalin hesitated for a moment before finally leaving Bilbo’s house.

Bilbo sighed and leaned against the door after he shut it. _This is harder than I thought._

****

“You went to see Bilbo?” Thorin asked tightly when Dwalin came home. The boys were in bed and Thorin didn’t want to wake them up.

“I did. I explained some things. He understands, but he’s still mad.”

“He’s mad?”

“You treated him like shit, Thorin,” Dwalin growled. “Of course he’s mad. He still cares about us.”

Thorin scoffed.

Dwalin stared at him and said, “All of us. Including you, you thick headed ninny.”

Thorin blinked, but said nothing.

“I’m tired,” Dwalin sighed. “See you in the morning.”

Thorin watched his husband go upstairs. Then he went to his office. Instead of working, he stared out the window until early morning.

****

Two days later, there was another knock on Bilbo’s door. He sighed in disgust and dropped his silverware in the sink. He was trying to clean up after a long baking session.

“Prim, I’ve told you–” he said as he opened the door, but he cut himself off when he saw Thorin standing on his step. “What?”

“I’ve come to apologize,” Thorin said.

“Did Dwalin send you?” Bilbo asked suspiciously.

“Dwalin doesn’t know I’m here. And neither to the boys.”

“Come in then.”

Thorin walked inside awkwardly, as Bilbo didn’t leave much room for him to come in. He hung up his own coat and trailed after Bilbo into the kitchen. He looked around and said, “Been baking?”

“Yes,” Bilbo said tightly. “I’ve been very stressed out.”

Thorin cleared his throat and sat down. “I know,” he began slowly. “That Dwalin came by and explained things. About me.”

“Don’t get mad at him about it.”

“I haven’t.”

“So it’s only me then?” Bilbo asked snidely.

Thorin winced. He deserved that. “No. Everyone gets my anger at some point, except the boys. It’s a...trait of my family.”

“Anger management issues?”

Thorin nodded. “The others have become immune or ignore me.”

“I was doing quite well on the second one.”

“You were. And so was the rest of the family.”

Bilbo hummed. Thorin sat and watched Bilbo work in silence. He wasn’t sure what to say next. His leg twitched a little under the table. He glared down at it. Thorin looked up when he heard a snort. Bilbo was looking at him.

“What?” he asked.

“You look a lot like Kili when something doesn’t go his way,” Bilbo said with a fond smile.

“Another Durin family trait,” Thorin replied, a smile playing on his lips. Then he coughed and said, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said any of what I did. Just because I was worried, didn’t give me the right to be an ass to you.”

Bilbo blinked. “Was that rehearsed?”

“Just a bit,” Thorin chuckled. “I was afraid if I improvised, I’d say something mean again. And I didn’t want that Bilbo.”

“What do you want?” Bilbo asked. He dried his hands off on a towel and sat across from Thorin.

“I want you to be part of our family again.”

“I thought I never was?”

Thorin winced again. “That was me pushing boundaries. Most people can’t handle me when I lose all reason like that.”

“Dwalin can.”

“That’s why I married him,” Thorin smiled. “Part of me saying that was worry about Kili.”

“And the other part?” Bilbo asked curiously.

“Was me seeing if you’d still love me, even when I went off the deep end.”

Bilbo sat back in surprise.

“I know that doesn’t make any sense. It barely makes sense to me, if I’m honest. I want you back in our family. It’s not been the same ever since I met you.”

“Thorin…”

Thorin rubbed the back of his neck. “I know. It’s sudden, especially coming off what happened. But I’m serious. If you need time, I can give you that.”

Bilbo stood up suddenly. Thorin thought he was about to be thrown out, but Bilbo sat on his lap and kissed him. Thorin kissed back until Bilbo pulled away and off his lap.

“What?” Thorin asked in a daze.

“Dwalin,” Bilbo panted. “This needs to be official.”

“I understand. Just hold that thought.” Thorin stood quickly, leaned down to kiss Bilbo, and bolted out of the house.

“Your jacket!” Bilbo called out, but Thorin was already gone.

****

Just a half-hour later, Thorin was back. This time he had Dwalin and the boys with him. The boys were asleep in their arms and Bilbo scolded them both.

“It’s eight at night! They have school tomorrow!” Bilbo scowled as they placed the boys on the couch.

“They wanted to come,” Dwalin said softly. “Thorin came tearing in, saying you’d kind of forgiven him, and we had to make it official.”

“We do,” Thorin stated. He urged Bilbo towards his chair. Once Bilbo had sat down, Thorin knelt on one side, while Dwalin knelt on the other. “I, Thorin Oakenshield Durin,” he started off.

“And I, Dwalin Fundinson Durin,” Dwalin said.

“Ask you, Bilbo Took Baggins, to become our third and make our family whole,” they said together.

Bilbo sniffed lightly, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Say yes, _Adad_ ,” Fili mumbled.

“Yeah, _Adad_ ,” Kili said as he smacked his lips sleepily.

“It won’t be easy,” Dwalin said. “Thorin’s a bit of a tit at times and I’m no great shakes either. Fili and Kili run around like loons, but we all love you very much.”

“You are apart of our family, no matter what anyone may say,” Thorin continued. “I’ll spend the rest of my days making sure you know that.”

“As will I,” Dwalin said. He smiled happily at Bilbo.

“Us too,” the boys chimed in.

Bilbo laughed tearfully. “Yes, yes. I’m not easy to live with either. I bake and I get grouchy.”

“Not as bad as Daddy,” Kili muttered as he drifted off to sleep.

Dwalin snorted, “He’s right.”

Thorin grunted, but said nothing. He smiled at Bilbo and kissed him. “Thank you.”

Bilbo was about to reply, when Dwalin swooped in and kissed him as well. “We hope to make you happy.”

“You already do,” Bilbo said cheerfully. “Now let’s get this little ones off to bed.”

“And us as well,” Dwalin said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Thorin laughed and shoved Dwalin lightly. “Come on.” They each stood and grabbed a boy. Bilbo didn’t even after to tell them where to go. They just knew.

Bilbo watched them climb the stairs fondly. He looked around his house and knew it would soon be filled with love, noise, and support. _Mom and Dad would be happy for me._ Then he followed his new family upstairs. From now on, Bilbo knew his life would be better than ever.

**Author's Note:**

>  _mor_ = danish for mother. or so google tells me. let me know if i got it wrong. :D  
>  _adad_ = dwarven for father
> 
> summary of the hobbitkink link:
> 
> Bilbo is a short, kind, unassuming young man that is very easy to overlook in most situations, sans one - he is good with kids. Like, not good-good, he is basically a Pied Piper without the pipe. Kids love him and it's for the best - as he just applied for the job teacher in Erebor Primary School. 
> 
> From the get go kids love him - especially those two little Oakenshield brothers. They are all over Bilbo and he doesn't mind, really, his job is nice and rewarding and he feels welcome in the town. 
> 
> There's just one thing that scares the hell out of him... well, two - Kili's and Fili's dads. One is a tall, strong image of pride with ice-cold blue eyes and the other is even taller, even stronger and rides his Harley as if the hell iself was on his tail. Bilbo is all for gay marriage, really, even for them raising kids, if they only decided to be a bit less intimidating when they come to the school - and they come often because their boys are trouble magnets. 
> 
> From the other side - Thorin and Dwalin have to endure their boys'(adopted when Thorin's sister passed away) singing praise to the new teacher that leaves them feeling a little bit left out (Mister Bilbo knows about spiders and frogs, and he can tie a sailor's knot, and he thaught Kili to tie his own shoes! No dad, don't help me, you don't so it right, not like Mister Bilbo does! He promised that next week we will be making little people out of acorns and pinecones!) and they both try to understand what is it about the little man that's so special. Mostly he just seems afraid and tongue-tied when they come over! Well, he is quite cute and handsome in that soft, cuddly way but still... Nothing special!
> 
> And on the third front it's all pretty simple - Fili and Kili decided that their all Alpha Male household needs a Mom. And they picked Bilbo. Now it's just a matter of time - and making enough trouble that their dads will visit school (and Mister Bilbo) at least once a week. 
> 
> \+ Thorin is a working dad (texes, he dealss with taxesXD) that looks strickt and scary most of the time, but it's just the way his face is made! He never undertsands why people fear him. 
> 
> \+ Dwalin is a leather-wearing, mohawk-sporting, Harley-riding mechanic that fears no one and knows 100 and 2 lullabyes and names of all CBBC characters. 
> 
> \+ Their love story was epic - everyone tells Bilbo that while never explaining why. There are at least 20 different versions of said story. 
> 
> \+ it takes a moment, but in the end both dads agree with their kids that a Mom is necesary.


End file.
